thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shot (OUA)
Shot is the third episode in the second season of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis A search party goes out to find Paul and the others. Plot The group run to the fence as Sandra closes it. Mike asks what she was doing, Sandra replying that Paul told her to. Lily cries and tells her that Tyler is still out there. Michelle calms her and says they'll send a group out soon. Mike, Maggie, Benjamin, Beth and Connor leave the school and walk through the woods. Maggie hears a noise to their right and tells the others to stop. They all look where the voice comes from when Jenna pops out behind them, saying "Hands up, dicks." William, Finn and two others walk out of the woods. "Thought you left me for dead, huh?" William asks. Back at the school, Brianna asks Lily if Tyler is okay. Lily says yes before having Wendy take her away. Ella approaches and asks if she's doing okay, to which she says yes. "I have high hopes that both of our sons come back to us." Ella nods and smiles, staring outside the fence with her. Mike distracts William with conversation while Beth slowly steps away from them. She then quickly punches Jenna while Maggie shoots the two men. William and Finn are shoved back by Mike and Benjamin and the group bolt away, ultimatly separating. Beth hides behind a bush as Jenna and Finn run past, yelling at one another. "Hurry up and find the stupid bitch!" Jenna shouts angrily. As they run, Beth is grabbed and screams. She then gasps, seeing it's Jesse. Mike and Maggie stumble upon Paul and Cole's camp. Cole stammers and tries to attack Maggie, yelling he knows who she is. Maggie is confused but then gasps, remembering him. She says a day before she attacked them, her group had killed his and taken a few members. "Including my little sister, you bitch!" He shouts. Mike tells him to be quiet. Connor and Benji find Beth over Jesse, who has bites on his arms, side, neck and leg. Connor asks where Tyler is and Jesse, unable to speak, shrugs. Beth hums a song, making him relax before swiftly covering his mouth and stabbing him in the back of the head. Benji and Connor stare in shock as she stands. "Let's go." They hear yelling and run to find the rest of their group, Beth hugging her dad. Jenna and Will step out and hold guns to them. Finn, obviously nervous, tells Jenna he can't do this. Jenna scolds him and Mike steps to him, saying he doesn't have to. "You can come with us. We'll take you in, we did that with Maggie." Finn lowers his gun and Jenna angrily shoots Mike in the stomach before pulling her knife out and slitting Finn's throat. She flees. The group panic, attempting to stop the bleeding. Finn starts rising again as an infected and stumbles to the group when a bullet hits him, startling them all. They all turn to face Richard Abrams, who asks if the dead teen, meaning Jesse, means anything to them. Beth tells them yes and that they need help bringing Mike to camp. Richard and Paul carry Mike while Richard tells Grant and Ciara to get Jesse. The group get back to the school and Ella sees Jesse's body. Lily asks where Tyler is and he tells her he's not sure. Lily and Ella both hug in tears. Co-Stars *Meaghan Martin as Maggie *Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor *Chandler Riggs as Aaron *Megan Carpentier as Lizzie *Madison Lintz - Jenna *Damien McGinty - Finn Deaths *Jesse *Finn (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Richard Abrams. *First appearance of Michael Ramirez. *First appearance of Ciara Munroe. *First (and last) appearance of Finn. *Last appearance of Jesse. *The episode is called Shot because of the fact that Mike O'Connor is shot by Jenna. *This episode marks the first kill of Beth Meade. *Michael Ramirez and Ciara Munroe are set to become series regulars in Season 3. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes